Pokémon: Darkness Rising
by ManaphySeaPrince
Summary: Ice the Weavile lives in Snowville. It's an ideal place to live. A peaceful atmosphere, friendly citizens, and lots of snow. It's a great place until the Monster returns. The darkness is coming back, and a dark wall consumes the city. Ice and several others must complete their quest to save everyone and defeat the Monster. Their whole region is at risk.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

It was storming that day. The day where the Monster returned. An Absol was racing through the snow, leaving big footprints as he ran as fast as he could. The Absol was completely covered, the white snow blending with his already snowy white fur. His black scythe was turning white, too. He had been in the devastatingly cold blizzard for so long.

A large wall of complete blackness was expanding behind the Absol as he ran toward Snowville. Snowville was one of the most peaceful places imaginable: nice snow year round, a minimal amount of crimes, and plenty of friendly Pokémon. The Absol finally arrived at the gates.

He was greeted by a Flareon who looked at him funny.

"What's wrong, Sol?" the Flareon asked the Absol, whose name was Sol.

Sol was panting. "It's happening again! The disaster all over! The Monster is back! Darkness will consume Snowville!" he shouted frantically.

"Oh no…" muttered Flareon. "This is bad."

"We need help immediately, Flare. We have to warn Snowville," Sol said seriously. The Flareon, Flare, nodded. They went and got their friends, Ice the Weavile and Quill the Quilava.

Quill was doing part-time training to become a guard of Snowville like Flare. The two Fire Pokémon were best friends, and they were good guards since most Pokémon around the area were Ice-type.

Ice the Weavile was your average Snowville citizen. He was good, friendly, and participated a lot in of Snowville things, making many friends. But Ice's best friend remained Sol, who was in a way like the Snowville messenger because he carried so many messages back and forth. Unfortunately, the Monster was a bad one.

"You're serious?" Ice said, shocked. Flare and Quill were sitting in the corner of Ice's house. Sol had told the mayor and was back. All the citizens were to go into their houses and lock everything. The four friends were all staying at Ice's house for the time being.

"This is obviously not a good sign. Long ago, a hero banished the Monster from taking over our region. Nobody knows who that hero was to this day. It's not like a hero with superpowers comes around every day. We need someone to save us. That's not an easy task. I hope that we can do it," Quill said. He was always the calm one in a situation, and rarely got frustrated.

"I know that. But finding a hero where? We have no clues whatsoever. Snowville is probably doomed," Flare said, frowning deeply. Sol had a hopeless look on his face.

Ice was startled when he heard shouts of help outside. "I thought everyone was in their houses!" Ice said.

"Everyone should have been in their houses," Sol said darkly. "We need to save them."

"You're right, Sol. And I plan on doing just that," Ice said with a heroic expression on his face. And then he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Highly Trained Assassin

Chapter 2: Highly Trained Assassin

A huge wall of darkness had formed around the city. It was completely pitch black, and nobody could see. Ice, Sol, Quill, and Flare all looked outside. A young little Spheal was rolling toward the dark vortex. A Vigoroth was clinging onto a brick building, trying not to get sucked in.

"Hang on! We're coming to help!" Ice called. He and Sol grabbed the Vigoroth. Quill and Flare dashed for the Spheal.

"Thank you. I-I'm Sphere," she said. And then she got sucked in. Quill looked frightened now. Flare dragged him away.

Ice and Sol pulled the Vigoroth inside of Ice's house. "Thank you so much for saving me! I owe you my life. I'm White the Vigoroth, and you are?" the Vigoroth asked. "I'm Ice and this is Sol," Ice told the Vigoroth. White nodded before fainting out of fear.

"We must protect him," Sol said. Ice nodded. Then the wall got blown off the house and White was sucked from Ice. Quill and Flare scurried inside safely. "You lost the Vigoroth?" Quill said, panting.

"You lost Spheal, too?" Sol frowned. Flare nodded. The four Pokémon all darted to the side of the house where the walls still remained. Better safe than sorry.

Suddenly, out of the dark, swirling vortex came a Pokémon. He had black fur and long red, spiky hair back in a ponytail. He had razor sharp claws and looked like a deadly opponent. It was a Zoroark.

"I am Zor, highly trained assassin. I work for the Monster," said the Zoroark. Ice shot Zor a look of pure hatred, not liking anything having to do with the Monster.

"The Monster knows that the four of you dislike him the most. Which is why he sent me to kill you first," Zor grinned. He had a gleam of evil in his eyes now. Zor whipped out some knives and threw them at the four Pokémon on the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" Ice shouted. Zor cackled. "I want you dead."

The Monster's soldiers bursted into the room, backing up Zor. Ice stepped forward. "I want to fight you, Zor. Let's battle."

"Ice, you've never battled before!" Quill said, worried. Ice glared at him. "Neither have you. Only Flare and Sol have ever fought."

"Only in self-defense," Sol commented. Flare nodded. "I only fought Pokémon who tried to attack Snowville."

Outside a Monferno was burning down the buildings of Snowville. Ice and Quill had never needed to fight before, but they needed to now. "Ice, show me your fighting techniques. I can tell you what moves you have," Sol said.

Ice quickly slashed at the air repeatedly. "That move is called Fury Swipes," Sol told him. A Krokorok launched itself at Sol, distracting him temporarily. Ice disappeared into the shadows, and in a flash popped up and attacked Krokorok.

"That was Shadow Sneak," Sol said. "Are those your only moves?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ice told Sol. Then Zor stepped forward, claws extended, in a battle pose. "Hey, Ice, I thought you wanted to fight me," he taunted. Ice ran forward, using Fury Swipes. Zor whipped out a knife, jumping out of the way and giving Ice a severe cut.

"AAAH! IT BURNS!" Ice screamed dramatically. Blood trickled down his arm. He tried using Shadow Sneak, but Zor caught him effortlessly and tossed him at the wall like he was a rag doll.

But the battle wasn't over yet. A new shape crashed through the wall, knocking Zor back with tremendous force. It was a Drapion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

The Drapion towered above Zor. But he still wasn't intimidated. In a flash, he had slashed the Drapion with a knife and was running out the gaping hole in the wall, soldiers darting out behind him. Ice was lying on the floor, injured. A small pile of red blood had collected under his right arm.

"Ow…" he moaned. Quill and Sol looked at him to check if he was okay. Flare was busy in the kitchen beating up a Bibarel until it promised to go home and never come back to Snowville.

Sol looked up, realizing that he recognized the Drapion that had saved them. It was Claw, who had murdered a bunch of psycho Pokémon in the past. But it didn't make sense. Why would Claw help them?

Quill seemed to realize this too. He carried Ice to the back corner as Claw approached. The Drapion looked Sol in the eyes. His eyes were a deep brown, but Claw couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression was a mixture between fear, anger, and joy. Quite mixed feelings.

"I am Claw, and I heard that you were in trouble. I also heard that the Monster had come to Snowville, so I came here to stop him. You might think of me as a murderer, but I hate the Monster just as much as you do," the Drapion said. She was telling the truth, too. Well, mostly the truth.

"What do you want, Claw?" Flare said as he approached her.

"Look, I regret that I killed before. But what's done is done, right? And I'm here to help you. I just saved your Weavile friend's life," she said, pointing to Ice. "Thanks," he muttered quietly.

Quill was the only one who seemed to understand her. "You want to assist us in defeating the Monster, and I would certainly accept. I trust you, since you defeated Zor, would not harm any of us. However, the rest of the group may not agree," he added, glancing at Sol, Flare, and Ice. "Do you think she should come?"

"She'd be helpful," Ice said, sitting up. He wanted Claw in the crew. She had proved to be a good fighter, and she wouldn't kill them. Claw would be loyal. Eventually the five agreed to team up to go on the quest of stopping the Monster, but it would be no easy task.

The group of five journeyed out into Snowville. They crossed the streets carefully, undetected by the Monster's soldiers. Eventually they arrived at the dark walls around the city.

As soon as they escaped from the city, the walls became solid. There was no going back now.

Then they heard Zor's voice. "The five of you have chosen to go on a quest to defeat the Monster? The citizens of Snowville are ours now, and if you don't surrender, we will harm the Vigoroth and the Spheal. You've chosen the path of war; don't think this was the only battle."

The voice disappeared. Ice and Quill seemed scared out of their minds, Sol looked determined, Flare still didn't trust Claw, and Claw wanted to fight the Monster.

The five Pokémon thought about what they could do. Eventually, they decided that the best way to save Snowville would be to defeat all of the Monster's forces. It would be a hard job, but they had to try. Now, the quest had begun.


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk at Golden Beach

Chapter 4: A Walk at Golden Beach

A group of five Pokémon were trudging through the snow, leaving Snowville, a happy, bright snowy town. One of them was skinny with pitch black skin. He had razor sharp white claws that were becoming a snowy white from the blizzard. His head was mostly black, but the top part was red, which stood out for a long distance in the snowstorm. His name was Ice the Weavile.

His friends, an Absol named Sol, a Flareon named Flare, a Quilava named Quill, and most recently, a Drapion named Claw all followed behind him. This group of friends wasn't happy, though. The Monster had claimed their city through war, and now an impenetrable dark barrier surrounded Snowville. Their goal was to defeat the Monster's evil forces and get their city back; but it would very hard to do.

The blizzard stopped after about a half hour. The group had arrived at a beach. It was called Golden Beach because the sun was almost always overhead, and it made the sand change into a bright golden color. Quill immediately collapsed on a smooth rock, tired from the escape. Sol and Ice sat down together so Sol could inspect the cut that Ice had on his right arm.

Ice had been in a fight with Zor the Zoroark, who was a highly trained assassin who was tracking them down and wanted to kill them. Ice was lucky that Zor didn't kill him. It was Claw who saved him at that point. She attacked Zor, but he didn't seem to take any damage. In the end, Zor fled to make plans to kill them all.

Nobody had expected Claw to save them. She was a murderer, but she regretted what she had done. Claw wanted the Monster gone, and by defeating Zor and saving the group, she had proved her loyalty. So they had let her into the group.

After that, the group escaped Snowville. After they barely managed to elude the Monster, the walls sealed behind them. Now their quest had begun, to find the Monster and take him down. Ice's arm was mostly healed by now. Pokémon heal much faster than people, it's true.

Flare and Quill were quietly chatting over where they were. Claw stood up. "Everyone, we need to decide where to get help. The five of us alone won't stand a chance against the Monster," she said. Sol nodded.

"I would have to agree. Where should we look?" Sol questioned the other four. Flare made the first suggestion. "Why don't we look for Strike? You know, Strike the Manectric, the most powerful Pokémon in this whole region. He'd be a help."

"We don't even know him. It would be weird to walk up to his door and say, 'Can you beat up a deadly monster for us?' I think Strike is out of the question," Ice said.

Quill finally had an idea. "How about Sandstorm the Vibrava? He runs the Sand Fort, and we know that it's the largest fort in the whole region. He's got strong weapons, and he's much more closely located than Strike."

"I like the way you're thinking. Strong weapons and a big fort. Let's look for Sandstorm," Claw said eagerly. Flare and Sol nodded their agreement. Ice was reluctant because the Sand Fort was in a desert, one of the places he felt weakest in. He hesitantly agreed.

"Great! Let's get moving then," Quill said. Flare and Claw followed him, with Sol and Ice in the back. But then two figures jumped in front of them.

One was a Luxio, pointing a gun at them. The other was Zor.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Battle

Chapter 5: Beach Battle

Zor instructed the Luxio. The Luxio pointed the gun at Ice's head. He gulped. Would this be the end?

"Look, what do you want, Zor?" snarled Flare, jumping to Ice's aid. Quill, Sol, and Claw backed him up.

Zor laughed evilly. "You know I want you all dead, but more specifically, the Weavile. We have unfinished business from our last battle."

The Luxio focused the gun, ready to shoot. Zor grinned. "Would you like to battle, then?"

Ice pulled out his deadly razor-sharp white claws, slashing them through the air. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The Luxio shot at Ice. He jumped in the air, balancing off the edge of a rock, and threw himself at Zor. Zor swiftly dodged, kicking Ice on the back as he did a backflip. Ice thudded on the ground. Before the Luxio could shoot, Quill wrestled with him. The Luxio easily knocked him off. Quill was knocked backward with a tremendous force that KO'd him.

"Nobody messes with me," the Luxio said, reloading his gun. "I am Bolt the Luxio."

Sol and Bolt began fighting each other. Sol used his scythe quickly to use Sonicboom, which knocked Bolt's gun out of his paws, smashing it to pieces.

Claw jumped in the fight and targeted Zor. Zor jumped, did some extremely amazing moves that must have required practice. Flare used a Flame Burst attack on Bolt, weakening him even more. Ice got up, still injured from before, but felt a new power building inside of him. His fists clenched, he walked into battle. Then he realized he couldn't unclench his fists. They were covered in ice.

"Ice! I think you just learned Ice Punch! Try it out!" Sol called to him, then dodged a blow from Bolt.

Ice ran forward, using Ice Punch on Zor. Zor jumped away, and in a flash, reappeared knocking out Flare and Sol. He slashed and knocked out Claw. It was now Ice versus Zor and Bolt.

Ice knew what he had to do. He used Shadow Sneak to get behind Zor. Zor knew he was there and pulled Ice out of the shadows. Just as he planned, Ice used Ice Punch to freeze Zor's feet. Ice broke from Zor's grasp and used the same technique on Bolt.

Ice woke up his friends and they ran away. They had to reach the Sand Fort.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sand Fort

Chapter 6: The Sand Fort

The travelers were tired from the battle the previous day. They had traveled a long distance to get here. They were in the desert now. A Flareon popped out from in the group.

"Guys, we're almost out of food and water, I don't know how much longer we'll last out here. We've got to turn back so-hey, was that a wall?" Flare said, puzzled.

"It is!" Sol exclaimed. "We've reached the Sand Fort!"

"Great, I still feel way to hot here. This place is unbearable for Ice-types," Ice said, frowning. He followed the others anyway.

There was a large door there. A timid, squeaky voice spoke out. "Who goes there?"

Sol stepped forward. "It is us, Sandstorm. You remember Snowville? That's where we're from."

"Snowville? You guys live there?" Sandstorm squeaked out at them. "Oh, I think I remember all you, except the Drapion. Wait a minute, that looks like Claw, and isn't she a murderer?!" He fainted and the doors creak open.

Claw sighed. "I was a murderer. WAS. Not is."

"We'd better wake him up so we can tell him about our situation," Quill suggested. The group agreed and they laid Sandstorm the Vibrava down.

"Sandstorm might have the biggest fort in the region, and some of the most dangerous weapons and security systems, but it looks like he's still that little timid Pokémon I remember him as," Ice said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sandstorm said as he woke up. They explained to him that Claw was no longer a murderer and that they needed to tell him something urgent. They all went over to the table to talk.

"Look, Snowville has been taken over by the Monster. He wants to take over the entire region like he did many years ago, when the hero stopped him. But we don't have a hero, so we needed your gigantic fort to try to hold him off," Flare explained.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to fight him personally, I'll help you in defeating the Monster," Sandstorm agreed.

Claw walked over to the other side of the room. "Wow, you've got a nice selection of weapons," she said, admiring a certain machine that fired bullets faster than any other gun. The only downside was that it was really heavy.

Quill smiled. "For once since the Monster took over, I actually feel safe here."

"What's that thumping noise?" Sandstorm squeaked in a frightened voice as loud thumping was heard.

Ice and Sol looked out the window to find what they dreaded would happen the most. The Monster's soldiers were lined up outside, being led by a Gligar. They were attacking the fort's walls.

"How many battles have I gone through now?" Ice moaned. Then the first wall crumbled and the soldiers began attacking the second wall. The battle had started.


End file.
